She's the spy?
by ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA
Summary: Just your typical SAS and Navy SEALS fic, except Alex is the spy that is supposed to train them. They just don't know it yet, and things are about to get interesting.
1. Introducing Kit!

**Summary: Just your typical SAS and Navy SEALS fic, except Alex is the spy that is supposed to train them. They just don't know it yet, and things are about to get interesting.  
>Rating: T<br>Spoilers: All of the books  
>Warnings: Minor cussing (i.e. Crap, hell, and damn)<br>****KEY:  
>Iota= leader<br>Zeta=sharpshooter  
>Kappa= technology genius<br>Epsilon= medic**

**A/N: Don't be offended if you are American, I am so no offense to any SEALS, thank you if you are a SEAL reading this you are amazingly brave and thank you for protecting our country. ****Ok so this is Fem!alex because you know, his name is Alex you can make him a girl and you don't even have to change the name! And seals BB is overdone, but I have yet to read one with Fem!alex. This takes place after all of Alex's missions and Jack is dead, Alex isn't effected except during nighttime when her mental shield breaks down. Basically she shut Jack from her mind.**

The SEALS turned around when they heard a girlish giggle coming from behind them. There standing in the middle of the SAS training camp was a teenage girl. Iota stared at her in shock; she had on khaki pants and a navy blue striped shirt. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she looked adorable and innocent. The rest of Beta unit stared at their leader in shock. In was a very rare spectacle to see their unit leader speechless. A group of four men came up and addressed the girl,

"Kit, don't confuse the nice SEALS too much." The leader of the men looked at her like an adoring older brother and Beta unit could tell that if they messed with 'Kit' they would soon feel the wrath of the SAS. Kit scampered off to do who knows what; and Beta unit was left with these new men. "My name is Wolf and I am the leader of K-unit. We have been assigned to help you that was Kit she is our unofficial member. That buffoon is Eagle, our sharpshooter" He was shot a glare by a man with a childish grin on his face, "this is Snake the team medic, and Fox, he used to be with MI6 but he transferred back to the SAS"

Iota nodded at the big SAS men and introduced his unit. "I am Iota, the leader, this is Zeta our sharpshooter" he pointed to a serious looking man with blond hair and hazel eyes. "Kappa our technology genius" a guy with auburn hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes, "and Epsilon our medic" a small man with black hair and bright green eyes; seeing the confusion in K-units eyes Iota was about to explain what their names meant but was beaten to it.

"Their names are Greek letters" Beta unit jumped as a whole, because the voice was female and came from behind them. They turned around simultaneously, it was Kit but she had changed and was now in her military uniform with her long blond hair was braided down her back. "Boo" she said quirking her eyebrows. Kit was short and well proportioned and really skinny. Beta unit didn't know it at the moment but she had just come back from a mission where she was starved with very little too eat for almost two months.

She smirked and giggled before receiving a look from Wolf and said "come on, I'll take you to the assault course" She went off skipping leaving Beta unit utterly confused. See they thought she was just there to watch; it was why Alex was acting the way she was. She wanted to lure them into a false sense of security before she revealed she was the agent that was supposed to be teaching them. When they arrived at the course Alex gave them a perky smile and skipped off.

Kappa looked sad and whined "wait, where is she going?"

Iota wacked him on the back of the head and replied "she can't stay with us,"

"Why not?"

"Because she has her own course to do" Kappa looked up from the ground and looked at Wolf with pleading eyes.

"See, she has an easier course to do" Iota explained to Kappa and he patted him on the head like he was consoling a little kid. K-unit (minus Eagle) mentally face-palmed, great they a=have an 'Eagle' too. Now we have twice as many little kids.

All of the sudden what Iota had said processed through their heads. Easier? They have no idea, the assault course got to simple for Alex a few months ago and MI6 paid for the SAS to have a harder one built. Alex had been living with the SAS for about half a year, and she had already bypassed all of the SAS men. All her real life experience had aided her greatly in this hellish camp. They decided to let their earlier comment slide, _for the time being_.

The SEALS gave the course a second glance and their eyes almost fell out of their sockets, as it was their jaws hit the ground and they stared at it in disbelief. "How are we supposed to do this?" Epsilon complained, Eagle immediately dispatched from the group and charged towards the course, fifteen minutes later he emerged again with a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. The SEALS eyes held something akin to respect, for the childish soldier.

_If you think that is fast, you should she Kit do it_ this same thought went through all of k-unit's thoughts. Alex had just recently managed to make it in six and a half minutes, Eagle was the fastest out of the group at this. But Kit had almost two years in the field and has had to do obstacle courses like this several times not counting BB.

"Hiya!" came a perky voice from behind Iota; he just about jumped out of his skin. It was very comical.

"My God Kit, you have got to stop doing that!" she poutily frowned at him with her lower lip sticking out

"I just wanted to know if you've gone yet, I've already done mine and I wanted to be sure to watch you do it"

K-unit was staring at her with a sense of awe, Eagle had just finished his and she was already done with hers? Kit isn't one to slack off and lie, she is freaking amazing! Iota rolled up his sleeves in a really cliché moment and Alex was seen rolling her eyes behind his back as he took off to tackle the course. This is going to be fun.

**A/N: I got these reviews saying this was turning out to be like a mary-sue thingy so I was like 'what's a mary-sue?' then I looked it up and was like 'damn they're right' so sorry but I revised the a couple of the chapters so hopefully she won't be so mary or sueish. **

**Also if she starts to turn into a Mary-sue again, please notify me in a non flaming way. K'thx and good night!**


	2. American Idiot

**Summary: Just your typical SAS and Navy SEALS fic, except Alex is the spy that is supposed to train them. They just don't know it yet, and things are about to get interesting.  
>Rating: T<br>Spoilers: All of the books  
>Warnings: Minor cussing (i.e. Crap, hell, and damn)<br>****KEY:  
>Iota= leader<br>Zeta=sharpshooter  
>Kappa= technology genius<br>Epsilon= medic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day (I LOVE YOU GREEN DAY!) or Alex Rider (DITTO) **

**A/N: This is my attempt at humor please tell me if you found it funny. Also a big thanks to Bookdancer and .Difficult. I'm so happy you reviewed. Now this chapter is a bit short but like I say at the bottom, review and they will get longer**

_Iota rolled up his sleeves in a really cliché moment and Alex was seen rolling her eyes behind his back as he took off to tackle the course. This is going to be fun. _

Iota started running towards the beginning of the course and of course he tripped and landed in a mud puddle which they were all sure hadn't been there when Eagle went in. Iota came up pulling a… wire? Alex was seen smirking behind her hands, she could have concealed her smirk but she chose against it. Fox raised an eyebrow at her and she sent him a toothy grin, he started shaking his head slowly he felt a headache coming on.

Iota walked back over to them and gave them all a glare before charging off to work on the course again. He made it out in just over seventeen minutes; all of k-unit was impressed, for a first time that was pretty good. After the rest of the soldiers went through alternating K-unit then Beta, Beta unit was feeling pretty smug because they had beaten Snake and Wolf, which pissed of the two soldiers.

"That wasn't as hard as it looked like it was going to be," smirked Kappa.

"Well all of you made it in Seventeen and a half or less. That's pretty good."

"Pretty good? We all beat you and Snake, I say we're awesome."

"May I?" Alex intervened, she was getting tired of this pointless bickering. Wolf nodded his head and sent her a look that she decoded meaning, _show no mercy_. Alex just nodded.

"You're going to make Kit do it? That's sick," Alex sent him a questioning look, and Wolf held up a finger,

"Just wait fifteen minutes and then you'll take that back." Alex looked at Eagle who had the stopwatch, when he nodded she took off for the beginning and dove into the course.

"What are you trying to prove, that we're better than her?" Wolf and the rest of k-unit weren't talking to Beta unit. They were silently biding their time to gloat. About fourteen minutes later Kit reemerged panting slightly. Fox went up and high-fived her, she started walking in circles so her muscles wouldn't freeze up.

"But… wait… how… who? That was impossibly fast! How did you do that?" Alex just quirked an eyebrow at the SEALS leader.

"Fourteen minutes and seven seconds Kit, I'm impressed a new record!" Fox came up and patted her on the back, while Beta unit just looked on in shock.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouths open like that." Beta unit was practically worshipping the very ground she walked on. She smirked at them and lead them to the lake, "Swimming practice guys!" she said with an air of too much enthusiasm. She watched them pull their shirts off and jumped into the lake. Alex stripped until she was wearing a skin-tight shirt and some fabric shorts. She dived into the lake with lots of grace.

"Come on! Time to do laps" Beta unit pulled on a tough face and got to work, the lake was almost half a mile long (proof I'm American I used mile instead of kilometers) and the SEALS were tired after two laps (two miles, lap means back and forth I think) and they were pretty tired and annoyed before the SAS started taunting them,

"Come on, aren't you supposed to be able to swim for miles you are a seal."

"If you keep swimming I'll give you a fish"

"Ha-ha, seals can't even make three miles."

Kit had been quiet up until she started singing:

"Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>Don't want a nation under the new media<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind **** America.<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue.<p>

Well maybe I'm the ****** America.  
>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.<br>Now everybody do the propaganda.  
>And sing along to the age of paranoia.<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue.<p>

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>One nation controlled by the media.<br>Information age of hysteria.  
>It's calling out to idiot America.<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue."<p>

The Americans started shooting her glares but by the end of the first verse all of k-unit was treading water and singing their heads off. They didn't sound too bad but the message was clear, they didn't think the Americans were as good as them. They would show them, Americans are just as good just they wait.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter, I will try to make the next one longer but I'm trying to update ASAP. So yeah, don't take offense if you are an American, I'm not racist, I am American. Also I LOVE GREEN DAY! R&R and I'll make the chapters longer**


	3. Bank call

**Summary: Just your typical SAS and Navy SEALS fic, except Alex is the spy that is supposed to train them. They just don't know it yet, and things are about to get interesting.  
>Rating: T<br>Spoilers: All of the books  
>Warnings: Minor cussing (i.e. Crap, hell, and damn)<br>****KEY:  
>Iota= leader<br>Zeta=sharpshooter  
>Kappa= technology genius<br>Epsilon= medic**

**A/N: Ok so I've had 1115 people visit my story and three reviews. I am so proud to say I've had people from Egypt, Singapore, Canada, China and so many more visit this story. Thanks a bunch guys! ON TO THE STORY!**

_Previously on She's the spy?: But by the end of the first verse all of k-unit was treading water and singing their heads off. They didn't sound too bad but the message was clear, they didn't think the Americans were as good as them. They would show them, Americans are just as good just they wait. _

Come dinner time, all units were sitting in the canteen gossiping about the day's work. A certain American unit was staring in horror at what the Brit's called 'food'. The rest of k-unit, save Kit, was scarfing down the meal like it was home baked brownies. Kit just poked at her food a little bit, and picked out the more edible bits.

"What's with her?" Iota asked Snake.

"Around two and a half months ago, Kit was kidnapped by a terrorist organization and was held captive for almost two months. During which time she was starved and hasn't gotten back her appetite." Beta unit saw her differently now. In their minds, it all made perfect sense. Kit was here for protection, she obliviously couldn't take care of herself.

What Beta unit failed to notice was the glare that shot daggers at k-unit's very own Snake. The soldiers (British and American alike) headed to their cabins; Beta had a cabin right next to k-units so if they needed anything they would be there. When Beta unit walked into their cabin they noticed, five beds? What they didn't know at the time was that Alex was going to secretly train them.

Kit was staying in Beta unit's cabin because she wanted to know them, she wanted to know their strengths and more importantly, their weaknesses. Beta unit stared in shock as Alex walked in, in her tank-top and sweatpants; with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh, hey guys"

Beta unit just stared before Kappa, being Kappa yelled "YEAH, KIT WILL STAY WITH US!" Long story short: Kappa is now nursing a large bruise on the back of his head and Alex is scarred for life.

"Goodnight!" Alex said with a touch of sugar in her voice. The men chorused back her phrase and turned the light off. All four men fell asleep that night with smiles plastered on their faces.

~time skip to morning~

The SEALS woke up to the sound of giggling, then the noticed the cool breeze. Which was quite unusual seeing as they were indoors, _weren't they?_ As the SEALS opened their eyes, they realized they were still on their mattresses which were not on their bed frames.

"Oh, how original!" Iota shouted back to the mainland seeing as they were in the middle of the lake.

"Why are you shouting?" Kit asked as she popped her head out of the water right next to him, giving him quite a fright. It was then that they remembered what had woken them.

"KIT?" They said in disbelief "did you do this?" she nodded over excitably.

"Well, it was time for you to get up aaaannndddd we had decided to take an early morning swim. So I helped you"

Kappa started sniffling "you're so… considerate! Thank you, thank you" he then tried giving Kit a hug, she swam out of the way at the last minute and he did a face plant into the water. Kit just giggled and began to swim to the camp, where k-unit was waiting for her on the shore.

~Oh look, another time skip~

"Glad to see you ladies finally made it back to shore" Wolf said with a humorous grin, receiving a glare at the ladies part from Alex. "Anyways, you missed breakfast" the SEALS groaned "But Kit here thought that she would bring you some breakfast."

The SEALS perked up at the prospect of getting some food. "But you don't get it yet, you have to catch me first" she said rocking back and forth on her toes. The SEALS idiotically thought this was going to be easy. All of the sudden Alex turned and ran full force to the forest, with the SEALS hot on her heels, well maybe not hot on her heels maybe slowly falling behind.

Alex got bored of her little game after about forty minutes. This 'game' was actually an evaluation test to see how much work was going to be needed. She was not pleased. She had been sitting in this tree for twenty minutes while the SEALS had tried to get her down. They gave up after about ten minutes, reasoning that she had to come down eventually. Alex timed her move just right, with the SEALS all sitting under her tree not looking and when the wind blew just right, she went out on the limb she was on and jumped to the next tree. They didn't even look up. She repeated this move until she was far enough away that she could drop to the ground without attracting their attention. She then proceeded to walk back to camp.

Ten minutes later saw the SEALS stumbling back to camp with big eyes mumbling things like: 'She could be hurt!' 'We lost her' 'We are in deep crap now' they walked straight into k-unit without even realizing it.

"Where's Kit?" Wolf boomed while everyone else in the unit held back snickers.

"Well… tree… chased… lost… GONE!" Iota finally got out.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" sounded a feminine voice behind them.

All of Beta unit jumped and turned and jumped as one. "KIT!" they yelled.

"Wow, déjà vous much?" Eagle got out before falling to the ground laughing, a literal ROFL moment.

Snake chocked out something that made them all freeze, "The… sergeant… is… expecting… us… at… shooting… in… two… minutes" instant silence.

"RUN!"The leaders of both units scream, before taking off themselves. They arrive at the shooting range in record time, with just a few seconds to spare.

"Glad to see you could make it" the sergeant commented. "Now shoot" he pointed to a bunch of 5.56mm rifles.

The two units went up and were about to grab the guns when the sarge yelled, "Not yet! You have to dissemble them first, you too Kit." Beta unit watched in awe as Kit dissembled the gun and reassembled it in less than a minute and a half. "Well don't just stand there! Get going! Kit you may start shooting" he said this last part with a bit of pride.

Kit got up and headed to the targets and emptied a clip of bullets at the target, every single one hit. And all of them were close to a bulls eye, one bulls eye and two that were skimming the outer edges of the target. Alex scowled at the two that didn't make it. The Americans just stared in shock, k-unit was used to Kit by now, and they even know where she trained. After everyone else shot, the soldiers made their way over to the hand-to-hand combat range.

Kit was excused from this exercise because she was still recovering from a recent injury, in her right thigh. Of course Beta unit didn't know this, because what is more fun than keeping people in the dark?

Alex could've stayed and watched them but she was called to the sergeants' office, she left while they were fighting. In the office she was directed to the phone and on the other end was one of her least favorite people in the whole world, Mr. Blunt.

"Alexandra, we need you at the bank to discuss your finances. A car should be arriving for you any minute." Alex scowled but complied and left the office to head to the bank.

K-unit and Beta unit wouldn't see Kit for another couple weeks and they had no idea where she was or what disastrous effects this 'meeting' at the 'bank' would have for her.

**A/N: Whoa, 1,233 words. I hope you guys like this. I'm trying to update as often as I can. Ok so do you guys like where I'm going with this story? Tell me in a review *hint hint wink wink* anywhooo… yes Alex is a showoff, she's trying to hint who the agent is. But they are being very naïve, the SEALS are there for half a year, I know that's a long time. But I'm the author so what I say goes. Also uhhh… (What was I going to say? Oh yeah,) sorry for all the time skips, I was too lazy to write it all and I'll stop rambling now. Please review and I will love you forever.**


	4. Sorry Author's Note for the haters

Ok so all you people who be hatin' my story, Alex is not a Mary-sue, she's acting the way she is because she's trying to get their guards down so she can really freak them out when she goes hardcore. The SEALS might be a bit ooc but imagine their point of view, there is a 'little' girl in the middle of a camp for men. Of course they're going to be a little weird. Please stick with this. I promise, the action will come after Alex get's back from her mission that is when she'll finally reveal that she is the agent. Again, she is no Mary-sue, I am sorry if I made her seem that way. I had not planned on any romance what-so-ever in this story. If you still want to hate my story flame all you want, I hope you know there is a real person behind this computer who you could be hurting.

**P.S.: Dear 'Anonymous': Would you have the courage to tell me that in person? Go look up cyber etiquette please.**


	5. An eye for an eye

**Summary: Just your typical SAS and Navy SEALS fic, except Alex is the spy that is supposed to train them. They just don't know it yet, and things are about to get interesting.  
>Rating: T<br>Spoilers: All of the books  
>Warnings: Minor cussing (i.e. Crap, hell, and damn)<br>****KEY:  
>Iota= leader<br>Zeta=sharpshooter  
>Kappa= technology genius<br>Epsilon= medic**

**A/N: Sorry for that last author's note. It was a bad day and then to have two consecutive bad reviews just kind of put me down. Thanks a million to ****Ginaheartscupcakes and LarkaTheWhiteWolf you guys are amazing! So… if you want to give me a name in a review I will put it in my story for you two. Thanks again to all those nonhaters who reviewed ;)**

Previously on She's the spy?: _Alex scowled but complied and left the office to head to the bank. K-unit and Beta unit wouldn't see Kit for another couple weeks and they had no idea where she was or what disastrous effects this 'meeting' at the 'bank' would have for her. _

~Time skip if anyone wants to write a mission that goes along with this be my guest~

Three weeks after Kit had first disappeared she arrived again mysteriously ending up in k-units' cabin in the middle of the night. Kit was even skinnier than before; her hair had lost its shine and was cut in a strange fashion, with her bangs staying in her face, covering her left eye. She woke with a start as several team members called her name in surprise.

"KIT!" Said member jerked upright as her eye that was uncovered shot open.

"WHAT!" She yelled at them, they were all taken aback by her attitude. Snake leaned in closer and noticed her dilated pupils and uneven breathing.

"Shh… Kit, it's me Snake" he murmured "you're at Breacon beacons, you're perfectly safe" she calmed down a bit and seemed to wilt before their eyes. K-unit knew better than to ask about her mission, she would have to respond with the typical 'classified'. This was the worse they had ever seen Kit act, normally she came back and brushed off her mission but this time, this time… something had shaken her. Something had implanted memories on her brain that she was obviously trying to forget.

The day went on as normal as it could get with Alex giving all of them the cold shoulder, not in an 'I hate you' way more in a 'please ignore me I am dealing with something huge and painful' way. K-unit happily complied with her silence but Beta-unit was more prying. They asked her several questions all of which she replied with classified.

Alex was finally starting to settle back into her routine when the something bad happened. The unthinkable in her opinion. The sergeant walked up to the two units while they were doing a trekking exercise. He had decided that it was time for a spontaneous uniform check. He was doing it to all units, and now it was Beta and K-units turn.

"Kit, get that hair out of your face."

"But sir,"

"Are you interrupting me?" He said with a hint of steel in his voice, Kit was use to the glares, having sent and received more vicious ones in her first year of spying. She reluctantly swept the hair out of her eye revealing an eye patch with a big, bloody, scabbing cut crossing where her eye was hidden.

"Oh," was all the sarge could think of. He knew Kit had done something to her eye, but he didn't know what. His curiosity was going to be her problem. The units both gasped when they saw her mangled face. She winced as both medics immediately swooped to get a closer look.

"Kit, what happened? How did your face get like that?" Alex automatically let her mask fall into place and said with more steel than the sergeant could ever muster.

"You know I can't tell you that" it was a threat hiding in the form of a comment, but the meaning was clear. Be quiet or I will rip your spine out and beat you repeatedly with in and then I will pull your eyes out and use them as baseballs. It was safe to say that all of the men took a step back from this dangerous teenager.

"Well, anywho… where is that agent that was supposed to train us? I thought he was supposed to rescue this runt. He should be back by now, where is he?" All of k-unit and the sarge raised an eyebrow at Iota.

"Eesh, are you really that dense? I am the agent; I've been dropping hints, like how I can shoot and so on. I expected you guys to catch on before I left, but now that I'm back you still don't get it." All of Beta-unit froze and then as one they started laughing.

"Haha… you the agent…?"

"Do you… haha… really expect us… haha… to believe that…?"

Kit waited until they stopped and then asked them so, "are you done?"

Kappa was the one to reply to this, "not yet… haha!" Kit who was incredibly P. by then just reached up and shoulder flipped him to the ground.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes" he said in little more than a squeak.

"Good"

**A/N: This is a really short chapter but it is sort of a filler chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, and remember, review or I will set an evil enraged Kit on you (MWA HA HA HA!) Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Remeber, I mean no offense to Americans**


	6. Authors, sugar highs and computers

**Summary: Just your typical SAS and Navy SEALS fic, except Alex is the spy that is supposed to train them. They just don't know it yet, and things are about to get interesting.  
>Rating: T<br>Spoilers: All of the books  
>Warnings: Minor cussing (i.e. Crap, hell, and damn)<br>****KEY:  
>Iota= leader<br>Zeta=sharpshooter  
>Kappa= technology genius<br>Epsilon= medic**

**This was randomly written on a sugar high and is not a real chapter see bottom for details. **

_**Previously on she's the spy?:**__ "Eesh, are you really that dense? I am the agent; I've been dropping hints, like how I can shoot and so on. I expected you guys to catch on before I left, but now that I'm back you still don't get it." All of Beta-unit froze and then as one they started laughing. "Haha… you the agent…?" "Do you… haha… really expect us… haha… to believe that…?" Kit waited until they stopped and then asked them so, "are you done?" Kappa was the one to reply to this, "not yet… haha!" Kit who was incredibly P. by then just reached up and shoulder flipped him to the ground. "Now do you believe me?" "Yes" he said in little more than a squeak. "Good" _

"Time to get training" she said with a quirked eyebrow. They got wide-eyed at the prospect of the little girl they had known turning into this hardcore killing machine. All the sudden she yelled in a dramatic fashion, "TO THE MATS!" and ran off towards the hand-to-hand combat area leaving them with expressions clearly saying 'wait… WHAT?'

The men all the sudden realized they were supposed to follow her, so they did just that taking off in the general direction.

"Took you long enough" said Kit getting up off the ground where she had been playing solitaire with cards from who-knows-where.

Kappa took a second glance at the cards and was visibly stunned. "Is that a cat?" Both units leaned in closer and realized she was playing with six suits. The suit of crosses and the suit of cats were among her other cards. (Name that book)

All the sudden Kit took the ace of cats and threw it in the Americans faces; there was a BANG and then a bunch of tear gas. The SEALS eyes were watering and they were partially blind. "God Kit, give us some warning before you do something like that."

"Well I told you training had already started, and you know" she said her voice getting very quiet so they all had to lean in to hear her. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Eesh… I liked you better when you were a random sweet little girl. And quit quoting Harry Potter for pete's sake"

"To a well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." Iota did a great big face-palm and sat down heavily.

"And this is the uber special superspy that we came all the way from America to train with."

**A/N: This is just a little something I came up with to tell you I am not abandoning this story it will just be on hold for a while as I need to work on my other story. I will probably delete this chapter when I come back unless you vote for me to keep it and build upon it. We're looking at a break anywhere from three days to a month so yeah, I'll try to update ASAP but for now toodles! **


	7. Confusion and Notes

**Summary: Just your typical SAS and Navy SEALS fic, except Alex is the spy that is supposed to train them. They just don't know it yet, and things are about to get interesting.  
>Rating: T<br>Spoilers: All of the books  
>Warnings: Minor cussing (i.e. Crap, hell, and damn)<br>****KEY:  
>Iota= leader<br>Zeta=sharpshooter  
>Kappa= technology genius<br>Epsilon= medic**

**A/N: Don't be offended if you are American, I am so no offense to any SEALS, thank you if you are a SEAL reading this you are amazingly brave and thank you for protecting our country. ****Ok so this is Fem!alex because you know, his name is Alex you can make him a girl and you don't even have to change the name! And seals BB is overdone, but I have yet to read one with Fem!alex. This takes place after all of Alex's missions and Jack is dead, Alex isn't effected except during nighttime when her mental shield breaks down. Basically she shut Jack from her mind.**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who continued to reviewed, I'm sorry that I've been busy, I've had a bit of writer's block so I was working on some other stuff. Please review with any ideas for this story. But for now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S. I am going for 20 reviews so… please help me reach that goal **

_Previously on She's the spy?: "To a well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." Iota did a great big face-palm and sat down heavily. "And this is the uber special superspy that we came all the way from America to train with."_

Alex just smirked at the soldiers, and said.

"Now down to the actual business." The Americans' eyebrows rose up into their hair and she aimed another smirk at them. "I am going to go hide, you _must_ find me before dinner in forty-five minutes." With that Alex threw another card in their faces and darkness consumed the soldiers.

When the soldiers woke up, they found a note taped to Kappa's face, _Congratulations, you now have fifteen minutes.-__Kit._

Kit's name had been signed in a fancy cursive font. When they reached the door to outside, they found another note.

_Now that you've awoken, don't you want to go 'freshen up?' –Kit_

"You know, I would like to go freshen up a little bit" Kappa said as he turned to go to the bathroom.

"Wow, I think Kappa is right." Iota slapped Epsilon on the back of the head at that. "No, not about the freshening up, about the bathroom." Iota's eyes lit up in recognition, and the unit ran off to the unit bathroom. There they found yet _another _note.

_You found the first clue, twelve minutes to go. Now that you've freshened up, don't you want to go for a swim? –Kit_

The unit stared in awe at the note, Iota looked at his watch and determined that Kit was right, they did have only twelve minutes left. The unit ran to the lake and saw a little dingy sitting in the middle of the lake and they could barely see the note taped to the little boat.

Zeta immediately jumped into the lake and started swimming for the note. When he brought it back, they could see it was laminated. How Kit did it, they had no idea.

_Nine and a half minutes now. You should really speed up, now I bet you want to go talk to the sergeant don't you? –Kit_

The Americans turned around and started running for the sergeant who they could see over by the shooting range. When they ran up to the sergeant, he turned around to face them and handed them a note.

_What I meant was to go to the sergeants hut, you just wasted another minute and a half. You better get going, seven minute, tick tock. –Kit _

The soldiers stared in horror at the note, they went to the wrong area? Oh ho, fail. They went running in the other direction and when they arrived they were out of breath but then looked around for the note. They found it, on the roof.

"Boost me up Zeta" Zeta just nodded and lifted his leader up on his shoulders. A bird swooped out of nowhere and pecked his fingers as he was about to grab the note. He yanked back his bleeding finger and went for the note again, the bird went for his fingers again. Again and again this happened until Iota finally steeled his nerves and just reached through real fast and grabbed the note.

_I am disappointed in you Iota, you spent three minutes trying to shoo that bird. All you had to say was 'shoo bird shoo' and he would have gone. Anyways, you are getting closer and you have four minutes left. You will find another clue near, in the woods. –Kit_

The woods came right up to the back of the sergeants' hut and they merely walked around the back of the hut and they found another note. Kit sure was a tricky case to crack.

_Now that wasn't so hard was it? You have come to the end of your search. You didn't do horrible but I am not please, with only thirty-seven seconds to spare, just turn around. –Kit_

The Americans complied with the notes demands, they expected it but they still jumped when they saw Kit standing there with her arms crossed.

"Finally," she sighed. "This would have gone so much faster if one of you looked behind you when you were running." The way she said it made it obvious that she had been trailing them since the beginning.

"How did you do the notes?" Iota got up the courage to ask her.

"Classified" she smirked.

**A/N: This might be short, but I hope you liked it. Please review so I can get my 20 reviews, then 30 and so on (I can dream you know.) Anyways, thanks a bunch for those of you who stuck with me.**


	8. Plea for help

Doubleohnothing- Hey guys it's me 000

ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA- and me IheartGD

000- Sorry peeps but me and my sis-

IheartGD-That's me

000-Shut up. Anyways like I was going to say was we're going on vacation on Monday and won't be able to update. we wanted to give you guys a chance to adopt any of our open stories.

IheartGD- Yes, I fear that we might not be able to update any of the stories left.

000- Anyways, PM me if you want any of my stories or ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA's stories.

IheartGD-We need you to PM her by 6:00am on Monday the 14th. Any later and we will not be able to reply back. Remember this applies to all of our open stories.

Both-Thank you and have a good night

000- *snicker* that sounded so formal.

IheartGD- Fine how 'bout this? Peace out chikos and chikas!


End file.
